


Our First Kiss (Went A Little Like This)

by Lady_Firefly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DID being Damsel in Distress, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon is a kinda sorta DID, Multi, Sansa is his rescuer in really good hair and makeup, Snowstorms, Social Experiments, strangers kiss for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firefly/pseuds/Lady_Firefly
Summary: So I watched that Tatia Pileva 'Stranger's Kissing Each Other for the First Time' short and it was so cute and hot and when I see anything cute and hot my first reaction is to imagine JonSa in that scenario...And so I did a little bit more than imagine today... And I solemnly swear that I regret nothing. :P





	Our First Kiss (Went A Little Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetta'd as is always the case with most of my work. I ask for forgiveness for any typos in advance... *runs away nervously*

Sansa raced along the last corridor to St. Johns auditorium and pushed the heavy doors of room 1.001 with her whole body in her haste to get in. Just as she huffed inside, she was shushed by someone; though she couldn’t tell who it was for the whole large room darkened except for the dais in the front which was illuminated by spotlights scattered in front of the slightly raised platform along with the single camera and only a few crews.

 

She took off her red parks, suddenly stifling in the heated, stuffy room after the bite of cold outside and saw the couple kissing on the center of the stage break away and just hold onto each other for a moment before the girl looked straight at the camera and said dead seriously, “Okay, that was _good_! I’ll give you that!”

 

Everyone, most of whom Sansa couldn’t see in the dark, broke out and laughter and Sansa laughed too.

 

_This would just fine. It looked cool. Everyone was having a fun time._

Sansa squared her shoulders and marched up to the guy behind the camera.

 

“Hiya Sam. Sorry I ran a bit late. It started snowing just as I was about to leave. Had to change my boots and all-”

 

“No worries, Sans.” Sam was still smiling and looked all the more happy to see her, “But I’m afraid you’ll have to get on now… can’t give you any prep time. We’re only doing 20 bits and the previous ones lasted for barely 5 minutes, from the intro to finish, so we’re about all done. You ready to go?”

 

As soon as Sansa nodded and stepped on stage, she knew something was wrong. Sam’s production assistant slash girlfriend was furiously whispering in his ear while side-eyeing Sansa apologetically. Sam too flashed her an embarrassed look and turned a fierce scowl towards Gilly. He was about to say something when the doors to the auditorium closed again with a loud thud and then thumping footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

 

As soon as Jon’s bemused face came to her view, Sansa turned to Sam, “Seriously, Sam?!”

 

“Hey, I had Hardyng lined up for you, but he jumped in after Mya. Payne promised, but didn’t show up! Gilly said she had a replacement coming in, but-”

 

“Look, as I said, Gilly, I’d love to help Sam, but it’s just not happening, ok?” Jon interrupted in a mollifying tone, having calmed himself enough after the sudden shock.

 

Sansa scowled at him. Sure she wasn’t chomping at the bits to be filmed for a _‘strangers kissing each other for the first time’_ experiment with her brother’s BFF. She would practically consider Jon a brother if he wasn’t so Broody McBrooderson all the time. But did he have to announce that level of unwillingness to share a simple peck with her in front of who knew who were present in the dark all around them? Especially after Harry Hardyng had already bypassed her for Mya Stone already?!

 

“C’mon Jon! Robb’s not all that concerned about a silly assignment ok? His girlfriend just kissed Tyene Sand during Take 6! And Theon kissed Mrs. Mordane! It’s just a social experiment! If you-”

 

“Jon, come up here and let’s just get it over with.” She knew her voice was low and thick, but she also knew Jon would obey no matter how petulant she sounded. Some things she just _knew_.

 

Just as expected, Jon came up on the dais, but instead of fully obeying her it seemed his intention was to talk her down, “Sansa, it’s alright… We’ll find another partner for-”

 

“Who’ll come out in the middle of a snowstorm to kiss a stranger for an experiment right now, Snow?!”

 

Jon continued as if Gilly hadn’t spoken, “-or we’ll find someone tomorrow-”

 

“We each get the auditorium and pieces of equipment just for one session, Jon! You know Tarth… she won’t stand for unfairness among students! I am fucked! There go my perfect grades…”

 

“Jon, just…” Sansa pursed her lips. She felt like she was in that nightmare; naked in front of the class. She could already head snickers from the dark. “Just- I am in the theatre alright? It’s no different than that. Just stop making a fuss!”

 

Jon opened his mouth as if about to argue, but just then a loud snort came out of the dark behind Sam and Jon’s features relaxed. Suddenly he got her; absolutely.

 

He simply nodded. Sam quickly got behind the camera and Gilly held the mike boom. Sam gave the thumbs up for them to signal everything was in place.

 

And then they just stood there.

 

Someone cleared their throat surreptitiously in the dark and Sansa was forced to wrench her eye away from Jon’s Adam's apple. He was looking at her feet; his hand nervously going up to rub his nape. Sansa took a fortifying breath and stumbled forward.

 

Jon looked up at her with a start the moment she touched the back of his hands with her fingertips. She looked at his lips and he gulped. And Sansa was dumbfounded to discover that Jon Snow had… _sexy lips?!_

 

Suddenly it all seemed pretty unfair to Sansa. The whole situation, plus how dare Jon Snow own such kissable lips behind his forever sulky expression?! Sansa scowled at him at him and Jon’s eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to speak, Sansa leaned in sucked in his lips… tongue and all.

 

It was a long, slow suck. It felt nice to have his plump, warm lips against hers. By the time she slowly let his lips go, she felt his rough hands cupping her jaw and suddenly Sansa felt as if the entire heat from the radiator was blasted towards her his hands were so hot. And then Jon Snow was kissing her. Or plucking kisses from her. She couldn’t tell as she felt suddenly a bit disoriented and she tried to clutch his T-shirt over his abs.

 

Then she felt his abs! She has seen Jon shirtless many times in her life. _Did_ his abs look like they were made of granite? And why did he smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon, the thing she was bent on gorging on the minute she had this chore done. Well, in addition to the smell of smoke, which she wasn’t surprised by since she hardly saw him without a cig on his fingers.

 

Suddenly Jon nipped her top lip a bit and Sansa gasped at the sudden arousal that shot through her. She felt Jon hands still in her hair for a moment after her gasp and panic seized her. No way should Jon find out the reason behind that gasp.

 

She dragged her hands up to his neck and wrapped her arms around it and then to her supreme delight realized Jon’s slightly shorter height meant she could comfortably rest her arms on his shoulders as she entwined her fingers in his soft curls and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

 

Now it was Jon’s turn to groan. He gave as good as he got and slowly dragged his fingers down her back, almost displaced her bra in his desperation and upon reaching the small of her back, pressed her ever closer to his body. Sansa hummed as she felt his body starting to react as hers was. Jon’s hands traveled lower to her hips and-

 

A collection of loud throat clearings broke the sense of isolation around them quite effectively and they both sprung around from each other quite dramatically. Sam and Gilly both looked as shocked as she felt.

 

Through the buzzing in her head, Sansa suddenly heard the panicked mumbling of Jon's husky low voice, "You _will_ be at The Turning Tap today? _Please_ be at The Turning Tap today?"

 

Sansa felt so inexplicably shy as she felt dozens of eyes boring into her from the dark and she truned away Jon while she nodded her assent. 

 

And then she endured a few excruciatingly embarrassing moments of Sam and Gilly thanking both Jon and her rather over-formally for being a part of Sam’s assignment and the buzz coming from the still dark auditorium behind Sam and Gilly made it seem like there was a whole beehive in there in the dark.

 

At the first chance, Sansa collected her parka and fled from there. She hadn’t looked at Jon even once after their lips parted.

 

~~~

 

As soon as Sansa entered the pub, her eyes landed on the back of Jon’s head. Her hand automatically went up to readjust her perfectly straightened hair, and then she caught herself with a resigned sigh. It’s because she took ages to gussy herself up that she was so late in coming to the pub to meet up with everyone. Enough was enough already.

 

Jon was Jon. A kiss meant nothing. And when a snowstorm was going on outside a pair of strong arms and warm lips may seem magical, but they were anything _but._

 

With that mantra going on inside her head, Sansa approached the big group that had gathered five or six of the pub’s tiny round tables close by to sit together, hang out and kickoff the start of the weekend. She tried to look away from Jon, but her eyes wouldn’t oblige, so she opted for a mask of indifference on her own face to at least save face.

 

And then something magical happened.

 

Jon saw her approaching at the same time as Gendry, sitting beside him, did. While Gendry normally raised his hand and nodded in a silent greeting to her, Jon abruptly got to his feet, nodded and went for a smile. As he was so unused to the concept of ‘social smiles’, he forgot he had just taken a gulp of his lager and a little bit of it very adorably dribbled down his bottom lip. Which he then tried to hurriedly wipe off even more adorably. And then to basically bury Sansa under his adorableness for the night, he scooted over and offered Sansa his own seat while avoiding her eyes and still wiping his lower lip for traces of lager.

 

When she was seated and Jon went sat on a bar stool behind Theon, Sansa flashed him her most brilliant smile and demurely tucked her hair behind her ear. It took him a second, but then Jon returned her brilliant smile with his somewhat shy one.

 

And that’s how they spent the whole next hour, catching each other’s eyes, smiling first tentatively which grew fonder by the second. Jon even fetched her drink for her twice while he told Arya to get her own when Arya asked why he was only bringing Sansa her drinks and where were her free drinks for whatever reason Jon was giving them away to Sansa.

 

Frankly, Sansa was having a swell time when she suddenly saw Jon’s eyes move over her head and his smile freeze.

 

The collective groan from around her was what made Sansa look away from Jon’s face to whoever had just entered the pub.

 

Sure enough, it was Ygritte.

 

Sansa groaned inwardly. Not because Ygritte was some kind of a competition, she _really_ wasn’t.

 

Jon and Ygritte had reportedly hooked up for a semester their freshman year and then Ygritte had moved on to be with a steady boyfriend. It’s only since last semester, after over one and a half years of nothing, that she had started badgering Jon about getting together again. Sansa had heard from Arya that apparently Ygritte had suggested resuming their casual hook up situation until they were ready to progress onto more serious things.

 

Jon, who had just gotten out of a serious relationship with Val hadn’t wanted to get into something that messy so soon. Ygritte, who was the definition of strong-willed and wild, had refused to take no for an answer. The problem lay in the way she had ambushed Jon first at Tormund’s birthday party and then on bonfire night. Her blatant and explicit displays had been very embarrassing for a reserved person like Jon, but he was too polite to just shame her with a public condemnation. After that, he had tried avoiding her at every cost, except this time she had followed him into his own turf, the pub she knew his whole group of friends frequented.

 

Sansa could see now how Ygritte’s mere presence made Jon sit up straighter and his whole demeanor not only stiffened but darkened. She waited for a quarter of an hour to see what happened, Jon shooting her only a single sad little lift of one corner of his lips during that time, and sure enough, at the end of the fifteen minutes, Ygritte made a beeline for Jon across the pub with a preying glint in her eyes. Jon shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then shook his resignedly as he stared at his hands.

 

Sansa got on her feet, her decision made, and she was in front of Jon before Arya and Theon had even finished calling Ygritte a bitch. Jon’s breath hitched audibly when he looked up and saw her standing so close to him. Sansa took her own gulp of big breath before asking hurriedly, “Do you really want rid of her?”

 

Jon nodded slowly as if he was still not sure she really was standing before him.

 

Sansa clasped his biceps, and _damn_ she was about to be distracted by them for a minute, but she schooled her mind for the task, “Is she coming towards us?”

 

Understanding slowly dawned on him and Jon’s grey gaze suddenly sparked silver and Sansa could be wrong, but Jon Snow almost _smized_ at her! He surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder and nodded at Sansa almost challengingly.

 

Sansa licked her lips, “She’s… she’s looking at us?”

 

This time Jon’s gaze never left hers but he hummed all the same. “Mm hmm.”

 

Sansa was mortified at herself, but at the last moment, the almost gleeful glint in his eyes made her falter. He didn’t look as much a damsel in distress as he looked moments ago. So much for her being the hero and all. She had to ask and make sure he really got her intention, “You… you want my... my _help?”_

 

He answered before she finished speaking, “Very _very_ much so.” His hands braced her elbows encouragingly.

 

Sansa closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Jon’s moments before she heard all sorts of protesting groans and yells from behind her. Her siblings were the loudest among them.

 

Jon slowly wrapped his arms around her and gathered her close when she leaned against his body. And Sansa was soon discovering, contrary to the small lingering doubt in her mind that maybe the dizzy spell of kissing that afternoon had been a fluke or a onetime thing, it had been all Jon. _Her and Jon._

 

The shriek that made them tear apart didn’t come from Ygritte though, it was Arya.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“WHY? NO!” Robb joined in, though he seemed to have been shocked into monosyllabic responses.

 

Sansa just turned her head towards her brother, “I am just helping Jon. Sush!”

 

Robb shook his head fiercely at her and yelled as if asking a toddler to put down a precious vase before something terrible happened, “No!”

 

Jeyne rubbed his shoulder soothingly, “It’s alright, babe. It was actually Sam who made it happen.”

 

Sam coughed up all of his ale on Gendry. “No, Robb! Gilly orchestrated it all! I just wanted to get done with my social experiment for Tarth’s assignment!”

 

Jon lightly jostled Sansa in his arms, “Ygritte hasn’t looked away from us for a _second.”_

 

“Oh!” The exaggerated exclamation and the OTT covering of her mouth with her hands were pathetic showings for someone like Sansa who took great pride in her theatrical skills. But she just happily shrugged and fused her lips with Jon’s waiting ones.

 

Margaery stood up from her seat and sauntered up to Gilly, “Um, love, scoot over.” She then took half of Gilly’s seat and turned fully towards Sam, “So, this social experiment which made _that_ happen,” she cocked her head at the snogging couple, “what’s this about actually? _I want details_.”

 

Theon glared at Gilly, “So it wasn’t a  _random_ _selection_  process as you said? You get _Snow_ Stark’s hot sister and you get _me_ Mordane? _Mordane?!_ ”

 

Robb turned his scowl fully towards his girlfriend, “ _What_ kind of an experiment was this?! You said it was for Sam's social studies! What _did_ you spend the afternoon doing while I was worried about you out in the snowstorm?”

 

Arya threw a few of the change that she had from buying last round’s drinks at Sansa’s back, “Oi, Ms. Helper! Ygritte stormed out minutes ago!”

 

Sansa sighed as she pulled back again from Jon, but she took some consolation in the fact that Jon chased her lips and plucked a few kisses before their lips were finally apart.

 

“So, Ygritte’s gone… no reason for us to be kissing anymore…” She looked up at him through her lashes and thanked her lucky stars she had the good sense to wear her volumizing mascara.

 

Jon gently rubbed her right earlobe with his thumb and Sansa shivered with pleasure, “Well, I only need _one_ reason…”

 

Sansa looked down and tried to contain the huge smile threatening to overtake her face, “Another social experiment?”

 

Jon hurriedly shook his head, “Although I am rather fonder of them after today’s events, the only reason I need is… Do you want me to?”

 

Sansa gave up trying and beamed up at him while biting her lower lip. All she could do was nod delightfully. That’s all the encouragement Jon needed as his lips claimed hers again and Sansa finally wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she wanted, as tightly as she had that afternoon when they had kissed for the first time.

 

As Jon kissed up her jaw to her temple Sansa distantly heard Margaery’s excited chatter, “So, Sam, did you do follow up studies? How many of your experiments yielded _this_ result?... And _when_ are you doing round 2? _Where do I sign up?_ ”

 

~~~

 

 


End file.
